Some Things Are Meant To Be
by Ender Wings
Summary: Bai Han Feierabend has led a peaceful life along with her younger sister, Meifeng. What happens when a certain purple-haired Amazon and a lovesick blind guy encounter the sisters at Jusenkyo? The cursed "merry" band goes with Shampoo to Nerima, causing a normal path of destruction, drama, and love. (Warning: Contains cursing, Nanniichuan, perverts, and a buttload of Martial Arts)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. Or LifeStraws, lottery tickets, and paper strawberries.

A/N: First story! Group of travelers include Bai Han Feierabend (Chinese first name, German last name), Meifeng Feierabend (ditto), Mu Tze (Mousse, last name unknown), and Xian-Pu (Shampoo, second that).

Legend: "-" Indicates Japanese. "" Indicates Chinese. "**" Indicates German.

-Prologue-

"Ah!" I screamed, almost falling in a spring, my thigh muscles straining. I was taking a "walk", quite a distance away from home. _Home. _I have been living alone with my little sister, Meifeng for quite some time. Meifeng's smaller hand squeezed mine scaredly.

"Bai Han! Be careful!" I gazed into her almond-shaped amber eyes, aquamarine braid floating in the wind. When she warned me like that, it meant she felt something magical. In this case, it sounded bad. Meifeng could see ghosts, and magic, but I haven't seen her do any kind of sorcery ever since she told me about the floating wisps and odd dreams.

We were unknowing to the Curse of the Jusenkyo Springs. I tore my gaze from Meifeng's as I looked to the rising sun. The bamboo poles reached to the heavens, firmly planted in the hard-packed, but moist ground.

"Aiyah!" A lavender-haired girl screamed, a purple blur shooting across the sky. She was pursued by a man with odd spectacles. I pulled Meifeng along in surprise, ready to bolt.

"Xian-Pu! I will never stop loving you! Please accept me!" I could see steady tears coursing down his face. His straight brown hair trailed after him as he chased her on the poles.

"No, Mu Tze! This isn't right, why do you do this to me... My heart belongs to Ranma!"

_Shampoo and Mousse, _I dubbed the quarreling couple.

"Let's g-" I began to say to Meifeng, when **crash!** Shampoo came flying, losing her balance and coming down- straight for Meifeng. I went to pull my sister back, but it was too late. The purple haired one and Meifeng were submerged in a spring.

"Mei!" I cried, almost diving in the spring when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Nihao, I am the guide to Jusenkyo Springs. Please don't go in! I don't want you to obtain this curse!" I turned to see a friendly-looking man whose large eyes were wide with worry. He held a steaming kettle of- water, I assume. Mousse listened curiously on a pole, before jumping off, attempting to land on his feet. Instead, he landed on his behind with a large **oomf **of pain.

I fought back a laugh before my thoughts returned to Meifeng. "What happened to Mei?! Is she okay?" I inquired, putting every ounce of my will to not jump in the pool. All of a sudden a piercing caterwaul came from a white and red cat with gold earrings and hair- or fur, considerately similar to Shampoo's. But where was Meifeng?

Shampoo-cat came shivering to shore. Another head broke the surface with a heavy blue braid and an elegant moonflower behind her pointed ear. Bubbles floated as Meifeng-cat went back under the water. She didn't know how to swim in this form!

"Meifeng!" I shouted, the guide and Mousse looking worriedly. She was going to drown if someone didn't help her first! I took a step, but Shampoo-cat growled for me to stay back as she plunged back in the water. I could feel the adrenaling coursing through me, heartbeat in my ears. I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"She'll be okay, miss!" The guide tried to reassure me, with no such luck. I gazed expectantly at the water, before Shampoo-cat and Mei-cat's heads came to "shore," a limp Mei in Shampoo's grasp.

They made it to shore, Mei's heavy braid over her- the smaller cat's shoulder. Her pelt was an auburn color, the color of her amber eyes. When she opened them, they were no longer amber, but a stormy gray. Aquamarine dapples were scattered like stars across her pelt, soggy figure a sad form. She wasn't breathing.

The guide quickly rushed to the duo, pouring hot water on them. Shampoo turned into her human form again, nude. A blanket and a change of clothes were quickly tossed on her to cover her parts. Mousse stared at Xian-Pu for a moment before averting his gaze and turning away respectively. Xian-Pu totally fumed. Meifeng-cat became my little sister again. "Oh nonononono, no **no **NO!" I screamed before I applied CPR to Mei.

Mei's eyes fluttered open as she began to cry. "You're okay, sh..." I held her and rocked her for about a minute before she was given a change of clothes and a blanket to change under. Sniffling, she began to change under the blankets.

"Mu Tze, you idiot!" Shampoo shrieked, eyes filled with fury before booting the unfortunate Mousse. He came flying at me like a rocket. I didn't have enough time to react before he pummeled into me, sending me flying one direction and him the other. I screamed as I fell into a spring with a splash. The impact from the shot made me dizzy, my head cut on some sharp rock in the spring. Thankfully, It hadn't killed me... or so I hoped. I rose to the surface on long legs, making me fall over as I stumbled out of the pond. I let out a moan as I rose a now long and slender, but strong hand to my temples. It came back with my fingers covered in blood as I collapsed.

I rubbed my eyes, blinking a few times before I adjusted to the light. Five faces were staring at me expectantly.

"She's okay!" Shampoo exclaimed with a smile. Mousse smiled lightly, too, face looking apologetic.

"Bai Han!" Meifeng said as she rushed to my side, holding my hand. The Jusenkyo guide and a girl- I'm assuming his daughter, were holding a glass of water and some soup. I sat up, toes lightly touching the ground as I stood up. I tensed as a rush of nausea rose to my head, a small ringing in my ears. I ignored it as I staggered to the bathroom, much to the Jusenkyo guide's protest.

My blonde-haired, blue eyed self stared back at me. My naturally pale skin looked a bit paler from the wound, but I looked mostly fine except for the bandage on my head. My head pounded as I splashed my face with cold water. It felt good, but...

I looked at myself again. A tall, handsome man was staring at me. He had soft-looking silverish white hair that looked somewhat windswept, swooping across the top of his forehead. It wasn't long enough to look boyish, just maybe something in the middle. Pale, porcelain skin looked pure with his high cheekbones. A steady blush rose to his cheeks. He looked very... beautiful. The most enticing part were his eyes. Set under steady brows, his eyes were a crimson red, with long lashes. He was wearing a small shirt and pants that were pajamas.

The man was lanky and thin with long limbs, especially the legs. His shoulders weren't broad, but not girly either. He must be about six foot. Oddly, he had a bandage on his head, too. I inhaled. He inhaled at the same time. I blinked, and his eyes were still open at the same time. I was tall enough to look into those eyes. I gasped, astonished.

Shakily, I lifted my now slender hand. The man lifted his, too, our fingers touching through the glass. It was then I realized that he... he was me.

I smiled at myself, wishing I could date myself, but alas, that cannot happen. I'm no narcissist.I opened the door with my new hands, stepping out of the restroom and into the warm and toasty room.

"B-Bai Han? Is that you?" Mei asked cautiously. I could tell this was going to take some time for her to get used to this. Knowing Meifeng, she's probably in some state of internal shock.

"Um... Yes." I let the words roll aroung my tounge, before letting them out. My voice wasn't man deep, but certainly not the voice I had before. I took her hands in my larger ones, before kneeling down to her height and giving her a gentle hug. She tensed uncomfortably, before relaxing in my arms.

"Nanniichuan. Spring of Drowned boy, age unknown. These curses require hot water to change back into your original form. Cold water to your cursed." the guide stated, his daughter setting down the tray before exiting the room, Meifeng lightly pecking my new cheek before following Plum (the daughter).

Mousse was in the middle of washing his glasses in warm water in the kitchen. His eyes were actually quite stunning. Huh. Too bad they hid behind his dorky glasses.

"May I inquire why your name is Bai Han?" someone asked, a delicate hand on my shoulder. I recognized Shampoo's lilting voice.

I nodded. "As you know, Bai Han means white Korean. This isn't my real name, but it's stuck long enough to make me forget my real name." I lied.

"I'm half German and half Chinese, based on the white, and no, it's not a racist term. I'm zero percent Korean, but I am known for my Korean martial arts skills. Despite its masculinity, I am accepting of the name." I clarified awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for kicking stupid Mu Tze into you. He deserved what he got, though." she said with a huff at the end. We looked outside the window wistfully, not wanting to mention our curses. Even though I was obviously in my cursed form.

"Do you always kick his ass this bad?" I asked with a smirk. She smiled a small, but cute smile.

"Yeah... Mu Tze and I have quite a history. You see, in our Amazon Tribe..." I politely listened to her for about a half hour before she finished. Wow, she had been through a lot, what a tribe! I didn't even know the Amazons were real.

"Yeah..." I said in a half whisper, before tucking my new knees under my new chin, legs to my flattened chest before falling asleep next to Shampoo.

For the next few days, we experimented a bit with our cursed forms. I was extremely clumsy, with these long legs. I swear, I'm going to be the death to our merry group. Once, I attempted to go through an advanced Tae Kwon Do form. I faceplanted within thirty seconds. On the bright side, I had a bigger range and more strength, but that meant decreased speed and harder recoils. I could still run quite fast, but I wasn't very agile as to dodge any projectiles.

Xian-Pu and Meifeng would spend hours catching prey or chittering at Mu Tze, sometimes chasing after him while he was in his duck form. I would laugh as he quacked and would fly away, sometimes crashing.

Plum, or Lee as she is called, and Meifeng got along nicely, despite Mei being younger than Lee. The Jusenkyo guide, despite his weird looks and all, proved to be very nice once he met us Chinese-speakers. He enjoyed our presence, saying we brought sunshine into the house, even though we were sucking on his budget. We paid him back for the food, even though he refused. We forcefully hacked into his bank account and shoved our money in there. We all even walked a mile to the nearest shop for some groceries. Even Mousse didn't lay a finger on Shampoo. Alas, it was time for us to go.

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve Eve!" Lee exclaimed as we opened our early Christmas gifts. Apparently, these people celebrated Christmas, also. I unwrapped to find a generously sewn backpack with a sleeping bag, a LifeStraw (can sip out of any body of water, and is filtered enough to drink), a few water bottles, a miniature first aid kit, a change of clothes for my male and female forms, and enough room to fit a cat... or a duck. Two large side pockets could fit some stuff, or a cat in each pocket. Mei got a miniature grill, which she covered back up and clipped to my bag.

Shampoo got a new pair of bonbori, which she clipped to my bag, too. Ugh. I am seriously going to have back problems.

Mousse got three umbrellas, which he gave the prettiest to Shampoo, the second prettiest to Mei, and the plain brown one to himself. We figured I didn't need one, which I agreed. And they decided to attach them to my bag, which made me groan.

"Well, if we turn, you won't have to haul a bunch of different bags. The only thing you'll need to grab is Xian-Pu's drawstring bag and all of our sleeping bags." Mousse said cheerily to my dismay. I proceeded to facefault.

I used the guide's car to get to my place with Mei. We gathered a few of our belongings in my bag, which I discovered has a waist strap and wheels at the bottom with an extendable handle so the weight could be transferred to my legs instead of my shoulders. I rolled the bag behind me back to the car. Turning on the ignition, I looked at my reflection in the car mirror. I sighed, my blue eyes gazing back at me.

A few hours later, it was time to go. I had to turn into a guy- my legs were much stronger, so I could support the pack. I looked over Mousse's head. The guide- I never learned his name- gave me a quick man-hug, before carefully patting Mei's head, ruffling her aquamarine hair. Mei and Lee hugged each other for a bit. Shampoo softly pecked the guide's cheek, thanking him. Mousse's face was unbelievably ridiculous, a vein ready to explode on his forehead. Don't tell him, but I snapped a picture with my camera from my house. Can't deprive the photographer of her- or his, now thirst for memories!

We all exchanged some numbers or maybe a few quick words. It took me a minute to remember why we are going to be traveling with Mousse and Shampoo. We need an adventure. I could speak choppy Japanese like Shampoo, while Mousse and Meifeng could speak it fluently. I guess it pays off to be Meifeng when you probably have magical powers.

I got a group picture, smiling goofily in guy form. Even then, I looked quite... I stopped my thoughts. Don't fondle yourself, Bai Han!

I shook hands with the guide one last time, before turning around. And we left Lee and her father staring at two small silhouettes, one average, and one exceptionally tall shadow disappear into the distance.

**Chapter 1: I'm Dreaming of a Red Christmas Eve Eve Eve**

"Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve!" Meifeng cheered, clapping her hands together excitedly, picking up on Lee's habits. We were almost to the town with the port that would take us to Japan. I blinked groggily, my now-short hair ruffled.

"Good morning, Xian-Pu!" Mousse was laying next to me, reaching over to give me a hug.

"No! I'm not Xian-Pu..." I pushed his arms away before standing up and folding up my bedding. Moussse blushed, embarassed, as he wiped his spectacles.

"Stop hitting on Bai Han, stupid Mu Tze!" Shampoo scolded, cooking breakfast with Mei.

"You got it all wr-" Mousse started and then he stopped, figuring that there is no use to continue. We ate a silent breakfast, only interrupted by a few qualls between Mu Tze and Xian-Pu. A few hours later, we were at the port. We couldn't risk money for four tickets, so instead, and to many disagreements, I turned Mousse and Mei into their forms, giving them enough air. I promised I'd turn them back when we land. Besides, no one would suspect a young Chinese couple, right?

We quickly paid, Mousse watching out attentively for any incoming danger- you never know, I think we are danger magnets- and Mei sleeping comfortably. Shampoo and I held hands- we knew we were girls, so it didn't affect me or her much. We still blushed, though- it was chilly anyway. She pulled me onto the ship, my pack gently rocking on my back as I came after her.

"Nihao, Miss and Mister." an attendant (attendant is female) greeted us. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, we're good." Shampoo responded, smiling sweetly.

"Taking charge if your boyfriend, eh?" the attendant teased.

I flushed red. "Uh..." My hand squeezed Shampoo's, an irritated quack coming from Mousse.

Shampoo shot an evil glare at Mousse and I before turning back to the attendant. "It looks like my fiance let one loose." she said evilly.

"No!" I exclaimed, much to the attendant's amusement. I could tell Mousse was enjoying this. I really need to access my cocky guy side.

"Okay sweetie." she said, winking at me before walking away.

Shampoo waited till the woman had rounded the corner before she giggled cutely, making me smile lightly. She looked so cute... I shook my head. Ah! These guy hormones must be getting to me... Spending over two days in guy form is really a pain in the nuts. Literally.

"Come on, stupid boy, let's talk!" Shampoo said, playing that girlfriend act. Was it an act? I shrugged. A few people looked at us before they continued with their own conversations.

I glanced at the bag. Mousse had fallen asleep, too.

Seeing I wasn't going to say anything, Shampoo attempted to start something.

"So, what are your hobbies?" she asked softly, scooting a bit closer to me. I resisted the urge to scoot away- too many people were nearby, and I didn't want to put a bad impression on anyone. I instinctively put a hand on her thigh, unaware of what I was doing.

"Tae Kwon Do and some Judo... Singing, writing, and acting. I can't draw or read or play any instrument of any sort." I continued to talk about a few of my hobbies and how Tae Kwon Do is my passion before a man in a trench coat came over to us.

"Can you help me with something?" the man asked, a heavy Japanese accent prominent.

"Like?" Shampoo inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He pulled a small card out of his coat. My eyes widened. _Wow! Why would a man with such police and military rank be talking to us? _"So here's what I need you to do."

"There is a criminal, hiding amongst the passengers. We are certain he is on this ship, due to various missing valuables and a few disappearances. We don't have enough information to figure out who he is, except for he is male. He is currently searching for a ring, the jade ring of the First Empress. He has tracked it all the way to this ship, where we have brought it here. It's in my pocket now." The officer patted his pocket.

"He'll probably come after the ring- but we'll have other officers stationed in the crowd of this... event you are helping us out with. So we need you, young man, to propose to this young lady with this ring. The thief will probably approach you at some point- whether that be during or after, and may successfully take the ring from you. But it has a tiny GPS tracker and it is a fake, so we will be able to stop and find this man. You both look quite crafty and smart. So will you help us?"

I nodded before Shampoo could say anything. "Yes. Yes, we will."

"Okay! It's settled, then! Here you go, son." he pressed a small box in my long hand. I cracked it open to see a small, but elegant jade ring. It definetly felt and looked real. I almost lifted it to my mouth to test it with my teeth before I shook my head and closed the box.

"The announcement should be starting soon! Get on the main deck, boy!" I rose to my feet. He muttered something about freakishly tall albino people before exiting.

"Ready?" I gently hoisted the pack on my back, making sure the bonbori don't slam into Meifeng.

Shampoo gritted her teeth. "Ready." She dragged me by my hangy ear flappy, which hurt like bull before it was time for me to walk her over. I gently led her by the hand to the stage.

"There is an exciting event on deck, passengers, please gather on the main deck for a party and a show!" the com sounded like one of those smooth advertiser guys on commercials. Chatter arose as passengers swarmed in masses to the deck. A buffet table was decked out with free food, and there were light decorations here and there. Once the commotion died down, I went on my knee, pulling the ring box out of my pocket.

"I-I've always loved you ever since I set eyes on you, Xian-Pu. From our early teenage years to now, you have always been b-by my side. And you haven't known my affections for you, from all of my denying. I c-can't hold back any more before I drive myself insane of how much I care for you, and how you haven't known that there is someone out there who loves you. You're not alone, an-and you never will be." I swallowed, pretending to look nervous, my eyes shining with false love.

"Nothing in this world will do, I can't explain my love to you without singing a sappy love song. I sound desperate, but... You have been my light through all this mess." I wrung my hands together. My sweaty palms opened the box, even though this was an act. The "jade" ring shone in the noon sun.

"X-Xian-Pu, will you marry me?" I asked, looking hopeful. Thank goodness we could act, because I probably would be laughing right now.

_Bai Han is so fucking goddamn handsome... _Shampoo thought. Her eyes teared up with mock emotion. "Bai Han... You lost me at 'always'! Yes!" she cried. I slipped the ring on her finger. I think I would've cried if I was in the audience. Curse it, over-emotional Bai Han... The crowed awed. Now something's missing. We... we have to kiss. _We have to kiss! _I mentally kicked my new mental balls. _Shit! _Take it like a man.

Our faces came closer, Shampoo's eyes closing as everything seemed to slow down. It all sped up when she jumped into my embrace, her lips half-open mouth kissing mine. I kissed her back with my eyes closed, but it didn't last too long when I pulled away. "*I love... you.*" I said in German. She didn't know what I said, but it was enough for more cheers from the witnesses as I scooped the Amazon up.

A man with a camera came up to us and started to snap pictures. He seemed a lot like a press worker, but I couldn't help but to back away from him a step. _Is this the guy? _He shook my hand with his right and my right hand.

"Congratulations, young man!" he smiled before changing his hands and using his left to shake Shampoo's left. She shook his hand, when I saw it. He took the ring in his palm quickly and replacing it with another ring before Shampoo could notice.

"Here he is! 'Businessman'!" I shouted, using the codeword the officer told me. All of a sudden a bunch "ordinary" passengers and a few uniform-clad officers arrested the "reporter."

The man struggled before he accepted his fate. He bared his teeth at Shampoo and I before I waved him goodbye. There was a bit more cheering due to the capture. Shampoo and I ate lunch, not exchanging a word between us. The crowd died until there was only us and a few passengers. Mousse-duck nibbled on the assorted carbs and starches I set in front of him, Shampoo giggling as he tried to blink the tiredness out of his eyes. He had apparently had just woken up, and I shook Mei a bit. She woke up with a stretch involving her furry buttocks in the air and a freakishly sharp-toothed yawn. I set down some cut-up fish and meat as I lay on my back in the shade. I could get severely sunburned in this pale form.

It was around 1:10 PM when we docked. It was hard trying to regain balance, for the tide still tugged at me. I was yawning when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Thank you... Bai Han and Xian-Pu, for helping us catch this murderer. We didn't tell you this person's deeds because that'd only frighten you. We thank you very much, and hopefully you guys can get a proper engagement. Good luck in this wide, wide world!" he exclaimed before pressing an absurd amount of money in my hand along with a business card.

"Now I've got business to do. Happy day!" the officer rushed away hurriedly. Shampoo and I continued forward in an awkward silence.

I checked my watch. 3:37. Shampoo and I entered a convenience store. We decided not to blow our money on a bunch of junk food, so we decided to try our luck at a little lottery. It was a simple, but VERY difficult one: you scratch over the strawberries, you win. There were ten rows, five icons per row. They either choose the closest to winning by the deadline, or whoever gets all the strawberries. Then you'd dial their number and an agent will come and check it before you go to the company building to get the money. And you'd get media attention... but that's not the point. We desperately need money if we want to buy a place in Nerima, which is where Shampoo is taking us.

Shampoo bought her first card, eagerly scratching away on the first line. She groaned when she realized she messed up on the first line. Hey, they make these hard for large amounts of money for a reason. She buried her head in her hands, frustrated, before Meifeng-cat's head poked out of the pocket. Mei jumped on the table and placed a claw on a silver dot on the first row, on my card.

"You want me to scratch this one?" I asked Mei. Some Japanese customers looked my way when they hear the spoken Chinese, but I ignored it as Mei nodded. Dark stuff gathered underneath my nail as I scratched the silver away. "Haha! You were right! Lead on, Mei!" I scratched down all those Ten Rows of Hell, always uncovering strawberries.

The ticket was approved, and we were shoved in a limo to be taken to a bustling city closer to Nerima than we were at the convenience store. Score! The owner of the company, Mister Atsushi Kuno, was a wealthy man who enjoyed the attention from the media.

I shifted my pack. Mousse-duck let out a quack.

"Excuse you." Shampoo said for good measure.

"Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting." I retaliated with a smirk, poking her nose.

"I don't flirt with girls!" she retorted hotly with a huff, crossing her arms and scooting away from me. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Mew." Mei said, looking at me skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise on turning you and Mu Tze back when we docked."

Mousse let out a snort from the bag. Snort? A duck snort? Hey, did you know a duck's quack doesn't echo...

I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts before I closed my eyes. The gentle movement of the limousine rocked me to sleep. The last thing I felt before going to sleep was a hug on my arm and a murmur of "Ranma..."

Yawning, I opened my red eyes. I blinked a few times, lifting the other arm to wipe my eye, for there was something on the other arm. I looked down to see Shampoo hugging the other arm, snuggling up to me. Mousse-duck was sleeping in the little space between Shampoo's leg and mine, and Meifeng-cat was curled up in my lap. Street lights zoomed past us, before stopping abruptly at a spotlight.

I quicky wrapped an arm around Shampoo's shoulder, holding Mei and our pack with the other. Mousse was wedged in between us, beak open in a silent cry. "Whoa!"

We flew towards the front of the limo, our faces ending up pressed and smudging against a window. Passerby gave us odd stares, to my embarrassment. I peeled my face off, checking to make sure nothing was broken. Mousse slid down the window, unconscious, while Mei was able to dig her claws into the leather seats, back arched in shock. Something moved under me, squirming, before I flew off of whatever was under me. My back hit the window across from us with a thud, knocking the wind out of me.

Coughing, I went on my hands and knees on the ground, trying to catch my breath. I wheezed as I looked to see what caused me to hit so hard. It was Shampoo. My gut hurt as I lay on my back on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

The limo resumed its steady pace before we pulled up at a classy building. "Ugh..." Shampoo sat up dizzily. She picked up limp Mousse before crawling over to me.

"Yow..." I said painfully, stiffly sitting up.

"Aiyah..." she agreed, laying down and staring at the ceiling. I laid back again and did the same thing. The ceiling's not the limit.

We had lunch with Atsushi before we hailed a taxi to take us to Nerima. We were taxied to the very edge of Nerima before we were warned about "crazy martial artists." The driver glanced around nervously before speeding up, disappearing in a dust cloud. Dust filled my lungs as I pulled Mei out of the dust cloud. I wiped my tearing eyes with my fingers, sniffling. Stupid dust.

"Come on! Let's go to that hotel!" the other three reluctantly followed me, weary. It was around 6:20. We needed dinner.

"Two rooms, please." I said with an exhale. The Japanese lady stared up at me, confused.

"-Uh.. Oh, I mean two room, please.-" I corrected myself with my sloppy Japanese. Shampoo placed the money on the counter. The lady smiled and led us to two rooms. We were handed keys, but we all went in one room. I turned on the hot water in the shower, being careful not to get wet.

I then forcefully grabbed Mousse-duck and threw him in the bathroom along with a hotel bathrobe. I slammed the door behind him, the walls shaking. Shampoo looked at me curiously, Mei-cat's ears perked.

"Look, Xian-Pu, about earlier..." I started. "None of that acting, kissing, was real. Just... wanted to clarify and maybe break this silence?"

Shampoo looked up at me, sitting down on the couch. "I know... It was just too awkward, that's all." But I could tell that wasn't all.

"Something on your mind?" I sat next to her.

"J-just, Bai Han, there's so much... burdens, and people on my back, and I haven't got a clue where to go! Where to step first! I... you, Mei, and Mu Tze, we all have a life to live!" she said shakily. "I just want to find Ranma, but all these other burdens will... will fucking build up! I want him, but..." Shampoo swallowed, tears gently rolling down her cheeks.

"Some things are not in my destiny, some things are not to be! All this... why can't we all just run away?" She cried, shaking her head. I reached a hand out to comfort her, before she pushed it out of the way and left the room.

"Xian-Pu!" I called after her, but she grabbed the key to the other room and exited. I sighed as Mousse opened the door, clad in his bathrobe. His glasses-covered eyes glared at me, unwrapping his sleeping bag to reveal a change of clothes. Mousse went back into the bathroom to change, before coming out, laying on a bed after stubbing a toe.

I got Meifeng her clothes from Shampoo's bag, laying them in the bathroom and turning on the hot shower again. Mei-cat came in after me, and I shut the door so it was only us two.

"Wash up." Meifeng was already in the shower, though. I watched her silhouette grow taller until she was her original form. After than, I just sat on the toilet seat, nodding off to sleep.

Before I could fall into my dreams, Mei called: "Bai Han, are you going to change, too?"

I shook my head. "I'm staying in this room with Mu Tze. It'd only be wrong to be in my girl form." It was true. I didn't want Mousse to be alone, and I could keep an eye on him just in case he tries anything. There was too much ice between Shampoo and I to sleep in the same room.

I heard Mei murmur agreement before turning off the water. "Oi, I'll take a cold shower. Need to wake up."

She stepped out in the nude, which didn't but me because we are sisters. But... I can't let her see me naked in this form!

"Bai Han, can I stay in here with you?" Mei asked, wanting comfort. She didn't want to be alone... neither did I.

"Yes, but I don't want to scar your eyeballs, so don't look at..." I trailed off, stepping in the shower and changing, throwing the clothes that were given to me by the guide over. I stepped closer to the opague curtain.

"I see you!" I exclaimed, scaring Mei. She could see my snowy crown and my eyes. This form is so tall... It felt like I was on stilts. Mei yelped before giving me a little girl scold and trying to fix her hair.

I turned on the cold water, tensing up at the chill. I gave a little cry before gritting my teeth. I'm awake now... Don't get the wrong idea. Being a guy is very weird, and I prefer being a girl much more often. Besides, you ought to remember someone looking like me walking in and out of the hotel, right?

I scrubbed everywhere else excluding these... vital regions. Nuh-uh. No, how could I stoop so low... I quickly washed 'Down Under' before turning the water off.

"Don't look, Mei."

I heard her huff before I heard the noises of her hand putting down the brush and covering her eyes. I quickly verified she couldn't see before wrapping a towel around my waist. Shit! I realized I had left my bloody change of clothes in my pack.

I stormed outside of the bathroom, Mei closing the door behind me. I couldn't see Mousse in sight, and Shampoo was probably in the other room. I put underwear and some black jeans that were way too tight... skinny jeans? I never really liked those, but I liked the effect they had on my legs. I giggled at myself in the mirror. My long legs looked even longer. It was ridiculous.

My lean chest had water droplets on it, but that was out of my interest as a knife went sailing past my head, snapping me back to reality.

"You upset Xian-Pu!" Mousse's voice pierced my silence as I turned to face him.

"No, she upset herself, I only tried to hel-" I was cut off as I narrowly ducked. I guess being a guy for too long put that effect on people.

He tried to grab me, but I was too slippery. "Mu Tze, listen-" he landed an uppercut on my jaw. I staggered backwards, my vision swimming. A red aura was surrounding him...

"Bai Han, is everything okay?" Meifeng shouted from the bathroom, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah!" I yelled as I shut the door on her face. Unfortunately, I'm only best at hand to hand combat, and I wasn't able to dodge all of the miniature knives. Searing pain was in various places: a long one on my cheek, a few cuts on my chest. I felt blood ooze from the side of my head onto my shoulders. My jeans had a long gash across one of the shins, and proceeded to darken the dry fabric. Blood ran down my chest as I roared, slamming in to Mousse, fury coursing through my veins. I disarmed him of all of his throwing knives, punching his nose. I kicked his arm, and then his stomach, when uh-oh. I tripped.

Tripping now? At this bloody time? Damn this clumsiness and... I didn't have time to finish the thought or get back on my feet. The mattress, metal and all, slammed into me. For some reason, the metal hit my head, and the other part knocked the wind out of me. I looked down, my chest was bruised, my jaw was throbbing, my cuts stung. I bellowed as to dismiss the pain, when the door burst open.

"Mu Tze! Bai Han!" Shampoo cried, rushing over to me. Mousse snarled, the red aura glowing. Mei let out a scream when she opened the bathroom door. He lifted the mattress up, only to be hit by one of Shampoo's bonbori by Mei, who was crying.

My vision was reddish, then bluish, then blackish... Shampoo attempted to drag me out of the way of the speeding mattress, and only my cut shin was crushed. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced. I couldn't even scream as I was pushed to my feet.

"Mousse!" Shampoo screamed, begging him to stop. The aura disappeared and he immediately crumpled to his knees. "What did I just do... I'm so sorry..." he started.

"Never mind, we need to get him- er, Bai Han to the Tendos!" Shampoo supported me, one of my arms over her shoulder. I was bent over, staggering as Mousse finished throwing his knives and everyone else's stuff in the bag, Mei zipping it up and dragging it with her. Mousse supported my other side.

"She's right, there's no phone service, and the closest is this address!" Mei exclaimed, following us out the door.

Every moment, I could hear my breath, my heart beat. The cold air bit my chest as we stepped out on the street, me staggering, Mousse and Shampoo attempting to quicken the pace. It seemed like an eternity when we finally barged through the gate. Shampoo knocked on the door furiously.

"-Open up! Open up!-" Mei half sobbed half screamed, breaking down on her knees. My world spun, her scream echoing. The door opened to reveal a bright light, at least to my eyes, and two figures standing there. There was a pretty brunette, a hand pressed over her mouth, and a tough-looking redhead who was soon accompanied by a bluehead.

"-Call ambulance!-" Shampoo demanded. Mousse then decided to faint, and Mei sank to her knees. The brunette disappeared with an "oh, my." Sirens wailed as my chest heave. Huh. It must be frightening to see two bruised up messes, one Shampoo, a soggy little girl, and one of those messes being a beat-up and bloodied guy without a shirt. I would've chuckled at the thought, but I fainted before I could see the ambulance rounding the corner.

End of Chapter One

(There shouldn't be as much drama next chapter, I'm not too big on drama anyway. Remember, this is my first fanfic! This was supposed to be published yesterday, on Christmas, so let this be my little Christmas present to you.)


End file.
